


Far Away (Girl)Friend

by SLUSH_IE



Series: Jam Week 2 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jam Week, Jam Week 2, Jam buds forever, Set in between ep. 19 and ep. 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Steven tells Connie about his plans for the future.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Series: Jam Week 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721356
Kudos: 29





	Far Away (Girl)Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a reference to a Chloe Moriondo song

They were sitting on his bed. Steven took a deep breath. "Connie...I'm going to move out," he confessed.

At first, she didn't know how to respond. "I...wow."

He frowned, "Are you okay?"

She finally found words to say, "Of course. Of course! This is great."

"Really? You're okay with it?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I love this place, but..."

Connie's face softened. "You have bad memories."

"Yeah."

"Have you told Dr. Miller?"

Steven nodded, "She told me to think about the pros and the cons. When I finally figured out what I wanted to do, she was fully supportive."

He flopped down on his back, staring at the ceiling. "When I was younger, I thought I'd be living with the gems forever—just fighting corrupted gems. I never thought I'd need to go to school. After everything ended, I was happy, but also...strangely sad? It felt weird not to have that pressure of trying to save people's lives every other day.

"Then I had no idea  _ what _ I was going to do with my life. And— well, you know how that turned out."

She gave him a sad smile and took his hand, "Y'know, this may be the end of your life here in Beach City, but this is also going to be the beginning of an entirely new life. New places, new friends," she tightened her grip on his hands, "and hopefully not a new girlfriend."

They both laughed a little. "No, never. Jam Buds forever."

She kissed his forehead, "No matter where you are."


End file.
